


Music in our ears, gas in the tank

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: Baby & Cherry [1]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Chases, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Im not sure what’s this is, Just one big coincidence, No Smut, Original Character(s), i hate it personnaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Baby has never liked Doc. Nobody has. When Baby meets a young mysterious woman his interests are piked. How would he feel knowing she was working for Doc?





	Music in our ears, gas in the tank

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t checked it as much as I would have liked too but hey, here we are. I wrote this goes ago so done judge me pls.

“Baby, another has fallen into my dept. You’ll be working with her from now on. Now, remember 8:30 tomorrow morning. Be here.” Doc told the brunette. Baby only nodded before putting his earphones in and sunglasses on. He left as soon as he could in his cherry red car. 

Looking back now he regretted stealing that car that was sitting so innocently on the side of the road. He didn’t know that it would force him into a life of crime. He wondered if that is what happened to the woman Doc had just told him about. Were they also an unfortunate fly stuck in a trap like himself? 

As he pulled up outside his tattered apartment he saw a young looking black haired woman stroll in. She must be new here. Baby hopped out of the car, swinging the door shut behind him and entered the graffitied apartment.

He headed straight for the stairs, pulling out his iPod to look for a different song. As Baby rounded the corner to the next set of stairs he crashed straight into someone. “Oh I am so sorry” he apologised, bending down to pick up the black iPod that had flown from their hands. He saw that they were listening to Queen and smiled slightly at the thought of it.

He jumped back up, handing the woman her iPod. Looking twice, he saw that it was the girl from before. “Sorry about that” she apologised, “I wasn’t looking” she added in a strong English accent that Baby found himself liking. “It’s fine, I wasn’t either to be honest.” 

“Queen. Great band” Baby said casually. “One of the best, you like?” She asked. “Who doesn’t?” He grinned. “Very true” her lips pulled into a small smirk.

She had red tinted cat eye sunglasses that suited surprisingly well balanced on her nose. Also, she wore some white apple earphones. Skinny light blue jeans gripped at her legs and a red sleeveless top clung to her curves. Black knee-high boots and a thin red bow choker were thrown on to complete the outfit.

She lifted her shades to her curly back length hair, revealing her beautiful bright green eyes. He mimicked her expression, showing his brown orbs.

“I've never seen you around before, are you moving in here?” He asked. “Yeah, got a new job so, why not” she answered, chewing her lip awkwardly as anxiety bit at her. “Hmm, what do you do?” He questioned curiously. She hesitated for a moment before answering, as though she didn’t know for sure. “Technician, sometimes gymnast and weapons trainer. But at the moment it’s just mainly a technician. What about you?” He was quite shocked by her range of skills but still answered. 

“I’m a driver,” he told her. “Like a chauffeur or... a pizza driver?” She asked. “The former,” she nodded in understanding. “Anyone I’d know?” She wondered. “I hope not,” he worried. “Well aren’t you Mr.Mysterious.” She giggled.

A silence engulfed them as they pondered over what they had learnt about each other. Soft buzzing filled the quiet and she sighed. “Sorry, that’s probably my boss. It was nice to meet you” she told him quickly before strolling off. “Nice to meet you too” he called after her. She shot a genuinely happy smile over her shoulder at him which he soon found himself copying as he walked to his own apartment. 

He woke up Joe and made him a sandwich with peanut butter spread to the very edges, as requested. Baby moved over to the record player, prepared to put on one of his favourite records only to hear a female voice singing it from outside. 

He looked through the peephole and saw a flash of red. Then heard a door open. It was the girl from before. He realised that he didn’t get her name, and she didn’t get his. 

Her singing suddenly cut off and she looked around as if she could feel him watching her. Her instincts were clearly well trained. He quickly jolted back and went back to putting his record on. He was about to drop the pin when he heard her voice again. 

“B-A-B-Y Baby” she sung. He grinned, he liked it when she said his name. Suddenly the singing cut off and there was a loud bang and a small hiss of pain. He hurriedly but carefully put the pin back in place and threw the door open. Looking down, he found the mysterious girl looking defeated on the floor with a large box of tapes, records and a record player. 

“Are you Okay?” He asked, causing her to jump slightly. “Yeah. Just debating how to get this box in my living room” she huffed. He walked over, lifting the box into his arms and asking, “need a hand?” She shook her head although she was smiling, “sure thing, neighbor” 

For the rest of the night, they moved boxes and listened to records and shared stories-but not their names. Once they had finished they both collapsed on the girl's sofA.

“You know, I still haven’t got your name” ”Cherry,” she told him. She chuckled humourlessly. “Ruby but close friends call me Cherry, you chose” she told him. “Baby” He said. “Hm? Your names baby?” She asked. “Yeah. B-A-B-Y Baby. Or I guess you could call me babe” he flirted to which she giggled. “I think I like Baby. It’s cute, it suits you Baby” she said. “Yours to Cherry. So why do they call you, y’know Cherry?” He wondered.

“Well, take a guess” she pointed to the her red top before pointing out the rest of her Cherry red clothing.

“Why do they call you Baby, Baby?” Ruby asked. “That’s what my mom called be before she passed” he answered with a sad smile. “I’m Sorry, I know how hard it is” she sighed with a thoughtful frowned.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Cherry finally said, “I’m sorry but I’ve got to get to work early in the morning” and Baby replies with a “same” before getting up and making his way to the door. “It was nice talking to you Baby I’m free tomorrow if you wanna come round” Cherry said. “You too Cherry, I’ll see you tomorrow then” he replied.

 

Cherry woke up with a groan, she had slept weirdly and now her back felt tight and white ear phones she carried around were still blasting an old song. She procrastinated for about 30 minuets before she gave in and got in the shower. The bathroom door swung open a few minutes later and steam rolled out in clouds. Drying her hair, she replaced her white earphones and played a Beatles song.

Choosing the easier option, she just put on some black leggings and a red Coca Cola top. Breakfast was rushed, along with her hair and teeth before she did her makeup. A red to black smokey eye, cherry red lipstick and the usual. 

Before she left she put on her black framed glasses, as she couldn’t be bothered to put her contacts in. She also slipped on her red converse and a grey beanie that said “Fuck Monday’s” before pulling the door open to be met with a familiar face doing the same opposite her. 

“Hey Baby” Cherry greeted. He liked it when she said his name, it almost sounded like she was calling him the pet name. “Hey Cherry” he replied with a smile. He was wearing golden rimmed glasses, earphones, blue jeans, a white baggy top, black high top converse and a bomber jacket. 

She looked behind him to see an elder man in a wheel chair roll over. “Hey” she said. “Oh um, sorry this is Joe and umm he can’t hear you cuz... he’s umm well... deaf” Baby told her awkward. She nodded and in sign language signed, “hey Joe I’m Cherry, nice to meet you.” Baby was slightly taken aback by her ability to speak sign language, but he shouldn’t really considering her other talents. 

“Hello. are you our new neighbour? Baby told me about you” joe signed back. She giggled before replying, “Yes, all good things I hope” Joe smiled mischievously, “all good things” Baby intervened by saying... well signing, “sorry Joe but we have to get to work. I’ll see you later.” Cherry nodded in agreement. “Bye Joe, I’ll see you around” the elderly man just waved back.

“I didn’t know you signed” Baby admitted once they where alone in the hall. “Yeah, I kinda relate. I have tinnitus. Hence the earphones” she explained as they reached the lift. Baby only used the lift when he wanted to buy time, after all he loved spending time with Cherry. 

“No way!” He said shocked. “What?” She wondered. “Me too” he told her. “Wow small world” she grinned. They made small chatter on the way down to the lobby, mainly about there condition and how they got it. Baby explained how he got in a car crash with his parents when he was younger. She didn’t exactly explain how she got hers- I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, was all she said.

Once they got to the ground floor the doors creaked open, painfully slow. Standing there was Doc. He looked confused to see his two best kids together. He had know them both for years, thought of them like his own children now. Of course he wouldn’t tell anybody that. He had met Cherry back when she was still stuck on petty theft. He took her under his wing until she ran off. She took his car with his money and been in his dept ever since he caught her again. He only used the dept excuse with Baby and Cherry to keep them around, he’d found himself quite attached.

Cherry just walked past him as if she had never met him. She always did when they came across each other in public. She turned around once she had passed Doc. “You coming Baby?” She asked with a small smile. “I actually just forgot to grab my car keys” Baby lied. “Okay, If your free later I’ll be in all night. Just knock.” She offered. “Sure I’ll be there Cherry” he told her. “I’ll give you a deal. I buy the pizza tonight then you cook me and Joe that fancy dish you where telling me about last night hows that sound babe?” She giggled, mocking his flirting from yesterday. “Sounds great princess” he joked. Before heading back up the stairs only to come back down when Cherry had left once she shot Doc a look and motioned for him to call her. 

“So, who’s the girl?” He questioned. “neighbour.” He said, deliberately being vague as he could. “Well Baby I’ve got some good news for you. I’m going on holiday for 4 weeks so you get the month off. I’ll call you when I need you back behind the wheel” doc told him before leaving.

He turned the corner only to be faced with an angry looking Cherry. “What the hell Doc! I trusted you. You do not come to my house! And you will not under any circumstance go after Baby. He’s the first decent guy I’ve met in.... ever and I swear to god if you touch him you will regret it!”she hissed. “You know I wouldn’t do that to you Cherry, promise. I’ve come to tell you that you’ve got the next four weeks off. I’m on holiday I’ll call you when I need your assistance again.” He said before strolling of with a smug grin. Cherry couldn’t hide the smile that grew on her face. 

She skipped around the corner to see Baby leave the apartment again. She jogged up to him with a huge smile. He turned to see her and soon grew a smile that met his. “What’s got you in such a good mood?” Baby asked her with his own smile still in place. When she reached him she squealed in delight and jumped into his arms which he was surprisingly okay with. 

He laughed and lifted her up, spinning her around. Looks like she was as happy as he was today. Once she was placed back on her feet she lied, “my boss got hit by a car and I don’t have to be back at work for the rest of the month!” He didn’t know wether to be happy or curious. “Seriously!?” He exclaimed and she just nodded her head excitedly. “My boss just called and said he’s taking off four weeks for his wife’s maternity leave!” 

“Oh my god we should so do a road trip!” She suggested. “We could do a movie marathon” he added. “And go on the search for some records” she requested. Baby offered to take them both to a coffee shop around the corner and the next thing she knew she was singing to AC/DC with Baby in his Cherry red car.

The cars humming stopped as they reached their destination Baby climbed out and walked round the car to open Cherry’s door, like the gentle man he was. Climbing out, she slipped an earphone into her ear and another into her friends.

“What can I get for you two?” The barista asked. “Can I have a medium hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows please.” Cherry ordered. “Name?” He asked. “Cherry.” He raised his eyebrows as if to say “what?” She repeated  
“C-H-E-R-R-Y Cherry” 

“And you” the barista asked Baby. “I’ll have the same please” he requested. “Name” The man sighed. “Baby” The guy looked up and huffed. “Baby?” Cherry rolled her eyes. “B-A-B-Y Baby” Baby said, his accent becoming clearer which made Cherry smile.

“Cherry!” Called out the barista. She grabbed Baby’s hand and moved them over to the table to pick up her hot drink. “Thanks” she said, giving the barista the money for both of their drinks. “Hey! No fair” Baby complained before offering his money to Cherry. “Why are you giving me this?” She asked as if she didn’t know anything. “Ive got tinnitus I’m not blind” he retorted, not unkindly. 

“Baby” the Barista called. He grabbed his drink and walked over to an empty table, still holding Cherry’s hand. “Fine but I’m buying next time” Baby warned. “Deal” she smirked. And with that they started making plans for their four weeks off work. They didn’t let go of each others hands until they finished their drinks and were ready to go home.

Baby and Cherry ended up hanging out for the next two weeks, staying in with Joe, going out to Bo’s diner, searching for old records and more. They had grown really close. 

They both got out of the car, outside their apartment, on the beat of the song and closed it on the ending. “Hey, I saw this drive in cinema just out of town, would you be interested? It would be a great ending to our road trip”Cherry asked, her lollipop stick popping out the side of her mouth. “What movie is it?” Baby Questioned. “There are three movies, Greece, the sound of music and Les Miserables.” She answered. He hummed, thinking it through. “What day is it?” He wondered. “Wednesday” “I’m in” a smirk dragged his lips up as they made their way inside.

Baby and Cherry made their way inside, pausing when Baby’s phone rang out. “I’m sorry I have to take this” he sighed, pulling a burner phone out from his pocket. “I’ll see you when I can” he called after him.  
“Kay, bye baby” she said, jogging up the stairs. 

“I thought you were on holiday” Baby said immediately. “Yes, I am currently on the beach in fact. But... I need you to do one quick job. My two best clients are stuck in a hostage situation. I need you to pick them up” he ordered. “There stuck as hostages or are they taking hostages” Baby wondered. “The latter, I’ll text you the address” and with that the line went dead. Baby sighed and made his way back outside to go to the safe house and pick up one of Doc’s cars. 

Cherry reached her floor just as her burner phone began to ring. She huffed and picked it up. “Doc” she greeted. “ two of my best clients are in a hostage situation i need you to hack into the bank and destroy any electronic evidence. I’ll send you the information you will need” Doc ordered. “You got it Doc” Cherry replied before hanging up with a sigh.

Baby and Cherry both did their jobs, Cherry finished her job in an hour. Although Baby’s didn’t go to plan. On his way back from picking up Darling and Buddy from the bank their car got hit from the back and they went rolling into an oncoming lorry. 

Luckily, they had all managed to crawl out but not without a few bruises and small cuts. Baby had a large cut across his forehead where his glasses smashed into his face. “Guys come on, my place is round here” Baby called as they ran into an alley. He trusted Darling and Buddy, he knew that they wouldn’t share that information with anybody else. He just hoped that Joe was asleep.

He turned the corner and pushed through the front door, Buddy and Darling on his tail. sprinting up the stairs, he pulled his keys out his pocket. He opened his door to see Joe sitting in front of the Tv eating a slice of pizza. “Hi Joe these are a some of my friends, we’ll only be a second. Where Did you get the pizza” Baby signed to Joe. “That’s okay, I’m glad you actually have more than one friend. Cherry got me the pizza she said she’d be back in a second” he signed back, though he was giving all 3 of the criminals disappointed looks. “Cherry’s coming back?” He asked him. Joe took a while to understand what baby said before nodding and replying, “you asked her to come over yesterday and let herself in” he signed. “Dammit”

He turned to Buddy and Darling, “you two need to hide. There’s some spare clothes you can change into in my room and a first aid kit but you need to stay there until I tell you I it’s okay to leave” he told them. “Why?” Darling panicked. “My friends coming over and she can’t know about this, she’ll hate me if she found out I was a criminal” he replied before ushering then into his bedroom. “Aww our little Baby’s got a girlfriend” Darling mocked just as the door knocked.

Baby rushed over to answer the door, Cherry was wearing a white long sleeved top, a red pencil skirt that had laced up the front like trainers and small black heels as well as her usual makeup, a pair of red tinted sunglasses and her white earphones she also held three pizza boxes. “Hey Cherry, umm why have you got 3 pizzas?” He greeted. “4” she corrected, “and because I love garlic bread and there was a three for the price of two sale and I don’t wanna cook tomorrow” she added. Baby couldn’t help himself, he had to laugh. “So your only gonna eat garlic bread tomorrow?” 

“That’s the plan, I could live of garlic bread, Yorkshire puddings and chocolate. but feel free to have some if you want some” she shrugged. “That’s a lie” he smirked. “Really” she challenged. “What about your gum and lollipops?” He asked pulling the lollipop out of her mouth and waving it around for emphasis before she snatched it back off him and stuck her tong out at him before popping the sweet in her mouth. “Very true” she surrendered. 

Cherry eventually put down the boxes and she finally caught sight of his cut. “Oh my god Baby what happened?” She asked. “Loose concrete slab” he lied. “Aww come here, I’ll patch it up.” She offered. She reached into her shoulder bag, he caught sight of 6 different pairs of sunglasses and 4 IPods before she pulled out a tiny first aid kit. “Why have you got that?” He questioned. “Because I’m a clutz” she answered as she pulled him into a chair and begun to clean his cut before announcing that it wasn’t to deep and putting a plaster on it. 

They started to make light conversation before Cherry’s phone rang, causing them both to jump. “I swear to god he calls one more time he will coincidentally get hit by another car, or maybe even a truck” she sighed, making baby laugh as she pulled out her phone. “I’m just gonna take this” she said, pointing by his bedroom where he saw Buddy and Darling quickly close the door. “Sure” He said, taking a slice of garlic bread from a box. “And don’t eat all my garlic bread” she called over her shoulder. “I make no promises”

“Doc, Isn’t there someone else you can get, I’m with a friend” she answered, oblivious to the partners listening from the opposite side of the door. “Not really and it’s important” He said. “What’s the job Doc and how long will it take?” She questioned him. “Two minutes tops, I need you to call the number I’m about to send you, it’s for the driver. You two should have each other’s numbers, just in case. Just call him tell him what’s happening and tell him to save your number on his burner but no names exchanged” he ordered. “You got it Doc, I’ll call him now.” She replied before hanging up.

“Sos Cherry, can I just get in there?” Baby asked, pointing to his room. “Oh yeah, sorry. Just one last call and I’m done, promise” she answered. Baby slid into his room where Darling and Buddy sat on his bed in new clothes, counting his sunglasses and iPods. “You have 83 pairs of sunglasses and 45 iPods In here” Darling whispered in shock. “A lot of people leave them in their car” he shrugged. “I’m gonna try and get her out but I’m going with her, you’ll have to find your own way home, sorry” Baby told them. 

Darling peaked through the door again, “she’s like the female version of you, sunglasses and all” she muttered. “Where are you gonna go at 6pm?” Buddy wondered out loud. “There’s a movie out that we wanted to watch and-“ he was cut of by his burner phone ringing, probably Doc. 

“Hey Doc” he answered. “Sos hunny, not Doc. He told me to call you. I’m the new partner you’ll be working with” a familiar voice sounded through the speaker of the phone, he couldn’t put his finger on who’s it was though. “Um okay, you got a name?” was all he said. “Yes but he said not to exchange names until we meet and to make sure that we have each other’s number, you know Doc, paranoid as ever, even when he’s on holiday” she sighed. “Um okay I’ll just save it under a random name” he suggested. “Okay, nice driving today by the way, partner” she said before hanging up.

He sighed and put the phone down. The couple in front of him knew that it was Cherry but they wouldn’t be telling him that any time soon. They where gonna let their Baby find that out on his own. “Okay, that was weird” he mumbled. “You two love birds go out already” Darling said. “Don’t stay out to late and use protection” Buddy added with a smirk as Baby blushed. Aware we even dating?, flew through Baby’s thoughts like a hurricane.

Cherry saw Baby leave his room with bright red cheeks. “Either you’ve just ran a marathon or that phone call was real embarrassing” Cherry grinned. He shook his head with a smile. “You wanna go cinema?” He asked her. “Sure, what we watching?” She asked. “It’s a surprise” he told her, grabbing both of their pizzas before signing good bye to joe and leaving. 

They ate there pizza on the walk to the movies, talking about everything and nothing. Baby bought the surprise tickets and Cherry insisted on buying the drinks and popcorn. They ended up watching a special showing of captain America the winter soldier, Cherry’s favourite. They both got a few odd looks in the cinema, probably because they didn’t take out there headphones.

Once the film finished it was about 9pm and they walked home, hand In Hand, in the dark. They passed the park and it was completely empty, “I have an idea” baby announced, pulling Cherry to a hidden part of the park where flowers grew everywhere and the trees loomed above them, there was a glowing lamppost in the middle of the clearing. It was like something out of a fairy tail.

“It’s beautiful” Cherry gasped. Baby slipped out Cherry’s earphone, replacing it with his own that played a slow love song. “May I have this dance?” Baby whispered into Cherry’s ear. Cherry reached her hand out to hold his hand. “Always” she smiled. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They started swaying in time with the music, Baby occasionally twirled her around. After the song finished a slow wordless one came on and then three more had passed whilst they where slowly dancing. The final song on the “slow dance” folder on his iPod turned on. It was the one he was listening to when he first met Cherry. 

Before he knew it he was leaning forward, resting his forehead against hers. She moved her hand to his cheek. Baby felt his heart spike as he moved forward to connect their lips. It was slow and nice but it was also filled with emotion. When they broke apart they had the biggest, goofiest smiles on their faces. 

“I gotta ask you Cherry. How on earth do you make your lips taste like Cherry?” He whispered to her. She giggled, running her hand through his hair. “I don’t know Baby, why don’t you try again and see if you can find out” she suggested. He happily agreed. 

By the time they got home it was almost midnight. “Bye Baby, I’ll see you tomorrow” Cherry said, kissing him gently on the lips. That was all it took. 

The next thing Cherry knew she was waking up in bed, her head on a warm pillow. There was music playing in the background. Her eyes fluttered open. She lifted herself off the lumpy pillow only to find that it wasn’t a pillow at all, it was Baby. Last nights memory’s came flooding back to her. The pizza, the flirting, the cinema, dancing in the park, the kiss, and everything after. 

A smile spread across her face as she looked back on her memories. She slid out from under the covers, not bothering to slip on any clothes as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

She took 15 minuets in the shower before she ran out of warm water. She sighed, going to grab her towel before realising that she didn’t bring it in. “Damnit” she mumbled before creeping back into her room, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. 

“Wow, I could get used to this” Baby mumbled from the bed. She chucked his boxers at him, “so could I” she hummed. She jumped into a new pair of pants and a bra, which both where, not so surprisingly, red. She also put in a white top and a small red flowing skirt and started on her makeup. 

When she finished Baby was out of bed and fully clothed. Cherry just put her hair up in a perfect messy bun before slipping on some red tinted sunglasses and her earphones. She seemed anxious.

“Baby, I need to go out. You wanna come with?” She asked. “Sure, where?” He asked. “I’m nearly out of sunglasses” she admitted. “You could use some of mine you know.” He offered. “You have any red glass ones?” She asked. “Umm nope but maybe I could convince you to start wearing the common sunglasses” he suggested.

“Yes, but how would you convince me?” She asked with a smirk. “Hmmm how about with a kiss?” Baby grinned. “Deal” she said, practically skipping over to him to get her kiss. 

“I have to go get dressed and make joe breakfast, meet you here in 10?” He asked. “Meet you here in 10” Cherry confirmed. Once Baby got up and left Cherry started searching around her room for all her sunglasses before putting them in the large box in her living room. 

Baby walked into his room to see Joe sitting, facing the door with his arms crossed and an unimpressed look on his face. “Baby where were you? You left at least twelve hours ago-“he paused his hand movements as he caught sight of a hickey on peaking out of his collar and realised what really happened. A smirk found its way into his face. “About time” he signed, pointing to the hickey. Baby blushed as he walked to his room, dreading the conversation that Joe will insist on having.

Baby showered before getting dressed into deep blue trousers, a white top and his bomber jacket. He made joe breakfast before slipping on his trainers and signing to joe that he’s going out with Cherry. Joe smirked at the look on his adoptive sons face. He was truly in love. 

“Heya Baby” Cherry called from across the hallway as she locked up her door. “Hiya” he replied with a smile. “Good morning Joe” she signed. “Morning” he signed back before Baby shut the door. 

“I’ve got tickets for the cinema thing Wednesday” Cherry noted. “Great” He said slipping on his sunglasses. “Now, are you ready to buy as many sunglasses as we can?” Baby asked with a grin. “Hell. Yes.” she giggled, hopping into the elevator. 

Baby took them to a local shopping centre and they started on the closest shop. “I found them” she called over to Baby. He saw her black bun by the corner and made his way over to her, bringing two small shopping baskets. 

Cherry found 16 pairs of sunglasses where the glass was tinted red and immediately pushed them into her basket. A woman also shopping for sunglasses gave her an odd look but Cherry just shrugged it off. Baby placed a pair of red rimed glasses on her face that had black glass. Cherry looked in the mirror, “gotta say, I like it” she admitted. 

Once they had finished deciding what sunglasses they wanted, most of the rack was empty. Oh well, they’ll have to restock. The cashier gave them both odd looks, slightly filled with hatred... okay let’s just say that if looks could kill they’d both be 10feet under. “Is this a joke?” The woman asked. Cherry popped her bubble gum, “nope” she said, picking up another pair that caught her eye off the side and placing them in her basket. 

They bagged their sunglasses in different bags so they didn’t get mixed up. Another store later and another and in the end they had at least 2 from every shop. At the last shop they found ones with different colours and both bought one of each colour. 

After being into every shop that sold sunglasses they made there way to a café for lunch. Baby had his right arm around Cherry and his left carrying two bags of sunglasses. Cherry held her three bags whilst she ordered the two hot chocolates, as it was her turn to pay. 

“Name?” The bored looking barista asked. “Cherry and Baby” she told him. “Which is which?” He asked. “It doesn’t matter we’re both having the same drink.” She shot back, giving baby a look into her defensive side that he has only seen rarely. Whilst she handed him over the money, Baby found them a table.

“Baby and Cherry” The man behind the counter called out. “Ta” Cherry thanked. Baby barley heard her say thank you, she always said ‘Ta’ she said it was a habit she picked up from her nana as well as always sticking out her pinky finger when she held something, even if it wasn’t a tea cup. He always said that she was ‘cliché british’ but he would never change it.

Cherry placed the hot drinks in front of them and they officially started planning their road trip. Half way through their drinks Cherry excuses herself, saying she needs to go to the toilette. 

As soon as Cherry left the door to the café smashed open and two masked men entered. Baby knew who it was in an instant, he could see some of Griff’s tattoos on his neck. Griff didn’t catch sight on Baby until his accomplice started demanding for him to give up his wallet.

“Sorry, no can do” Baby shrugged. “Griff!” He shouted over to his partner who came jogging over. “He won’t give me his wallet” he breathlessly told him. Griff took one look at Baby and burst out laughing. “He won’t give you shit man, this is Baby, the guy I told you about.” He said to his friend. “Oh your right he does always wear sunglasses” he hummed. 

“Go and get the people out of the bathroom” Griff ordered. “No” Baby said, standing up. “Look Baby I don’t wanna blow your cover so I’m treating you like everyone else, just deal with it” Griff harshly whispered in his ear. 

A high pitched scream erupted from the toilettes. “No Cherry” Baby shouted only for Griff to push him back. “Griff I swear to god yo-“ he cut himself off as he saw Cherry stroll out of the bathroom with the younger criminal in a painful looking hold. “Jesus, I didn’t know someone could scream that high” Cherry mocked. Turns out it wasn’t Cherry who screamed 

Griff raised his gun at her, only for her to aim one back at him. “Girly have you ever shot anyone before?” He mocked. She kicked the black clad man away from her and he hovered in the corner looking terrified. “Give them back their things” she snapped. “Or I could just shoot you” he hummed. “No!” Baby growled. “Baby, you know her?” Griff asked, slightly shocked. “Wait, Baby you know him?” She questioned. “Damn, your real name’s Baby?” Griff huffed. 

Griff took the safety of his gun and got ready to fire only for his gun to have been shot out of his hand by Cherry. “Damnit!” He hissed, sucking his fingers. “Now, lets try that again. Give them back their things” she repeated. The man in the corner dropped all their things before bolting out the shop. “Damnit child! Get your ass back here!” Griff shouted after him before he started to chase his partner.

Cherry unloaded the gun before dumping it in the bin and grabbing her bags and drinks. “I think we should hit the road” she told Baby who was still staring at her in shock, just like the rest of the café. “Umm yeah, good idea” he answered when police lights flashed round the corner. 

They both hurried out of the shop. “Wow that was pretty crazy” Cherry grinned, once they where in the car. “Yeah it was” Baby said, starting the engine. “How’d you know that guy?” Cherry asked Baby. “He came in a lot when I used to work at goodfellas pizza” Baby lied. “How did you know how to use that gun?” She questioned. “I told you, I’m a weapons instructor” she replied. 

All the way back they where silent until they pulled up and Cherry offered, “you wanna come up to my place so we can sort out the glasses?” He grabbed all 5 bags out the back and said, “of course” as he closed the door and took Cherry’s hand before leading the way to her apartment. 

It turns out that Cherry bought 66 pairs of sunglasses over all and Baby bought 56. “Oh well, it’s lucky I bought these yesterday” Cherry sighed as she pulled out 4 packs of “50 colourful sunglasses cases” that where just pices of fabric with a tie around the top. She handed 5 to baby and kept 5 for herself before putting the rest in the draw that already held about 100 sunglasses. 

“I thought you said you where running out” he laughed. “I am” she shrugged. “Hey, whilst were at it shall we do our iPods as well?” She asked. Baby smirked, “you beat me by a second” he told her before leaving to get his iPods and sunglasses. 

When he came back in he saw that Cherry had dumped all of her sunglasses on her bed and spread out her iPods along her pillows. She had also placed a sharpie by his and her sunglasses packets. Baby placed the boxes that held his IPods and sunglasses down on her carpet before sitting down next to them.

Cherry put on her favourite record before hopping onto the bed. They put each pair of sunglasses in a case before describing them on the front in sharpie so they’d know which ones are which. Then they moved onto the IPods, putting them into a sunglasses case and writing what music was on them on the case. It took them 4 hours to finish, mainly because they kept on getting distracted by the music playing as Baby asked for “a dance” whenever a slow song came on. 

Once they did finally finish they counted that Baby had 48 iPods and 152 sunglasses. Whereas Cherry had 36 iPods and 186 sunglasses. Cherry piled said sunglasses into her bottom draw and her IPods in the top whilst Baby put his back in his boxes. 

Cherry helped Baby carry the boxes back and prepared a dinner of heated up garlic bread for herself and Baby whilst Baby made a microwave meal for joe. 

They packed a small lunch for tomorrow as well as some other things they’d need for the drive in cinema. It was 11pm by the time they had finished getting everything ready. Baby decided that he wanted to sleep in Cherry’s bed again, saying that he needed his human radiator. “Okay but no funny business” she warned as she slipped on some dark red shorts and a red baggy top. “Deal” he agreed as he jumped under the covers. She followed soon after, leaning on his chest whilst he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Night” she whispered, giving him a peck on the lips. “Night” He replied. 

Baby woke up at 6am to Cherry tossing and turning as she mumbled words under her breath that Baby couldn’t understand. “Cherry wake up” he called, shaking her shoulder and pulling out her ear phones. She shot up with panic written across her face before jumping up and straddling him, she went to put her hands around his neck before he called her name and snapped her out of it. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” she cried, as Baby sat up to hug her. “It’s okay princess” he said, rocking her slightly. “It’s okay. How about I go and make us some hot chocolate? Yeah?” He asked hugging her. She nodded her head in reply before crawling out of bed and wiping her eyes dry. 

As promised, he made her some hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked her as he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. “Not really” she admitted, taking a sip of her drink. “Okay, but remember, I’m here if you need me” he told her before taking a sip of his own drink. 

“I’m sorry” she said after a few moments of silence. “You did nothing wrong” he soothed. “Yes, I did I would have hurt you if you didn’t snap me out of it” she sighed. “That happens when people have nightmares though, you didn’t do it on purpose” he told her. “That’s not it, whenever my music stops playing in my sleep I freak out. I can’t help it” she said with a frown. They finished their drinks in silence although Baby could tell that Cherry’s mind was thinking loudly.

“Hey, why don’t I distract you for a while?” Baby asked Cherry, that gained her interest. “Care to explain how?” She wondered. “How bout I show you instead?” He flirted, dragging her to the bathroom. 

Turns out that making out in the shower was a particularly hard activity so in the end they just sat in a bubbly bath cuddling. “The baths getting cold” Cherry whined. “Ugh I know, we have to leave in an hour anyways” he reminded. “Yeah” she sighed, standing up and wrapping a towel around her to block out the cold. 

Baby walked back into her room with a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips whilst Cherry hand dried her hair in her red underwear. “I don’t know what to wear” she sighed. Baby strolled over, searching through her mostly red clothes. He grabbed her some white legging to put on before quickly going into his room and searching for his own clothes. 

Baby came back with his usual style of clothes on except he was holding a red and black, long sleeved checkered shirt. Cherry was wearing the leggings he had picked out as she picked out 5 sunglasses cases and 4 iPods. He slid the top over her head before grabbing a belt from a hanger and tying it around her waist to show of her beautiful figure. 

“Damn Baby, your quiet the fashionista” she laughed as she pushed her hair back and slid in a pair of red tinted cat eye sunglasses. Cherry got started on her makeup as Baby went to go and wake joe up to tell him about the road trip and make him breakfast.

They both met downstairs with their bags packed for a three day trip and a wad of cash hidden in their bags. “Let’s get this show on the road” Cherry announced, turning on the radio before Baby bolted off, not fast enough to break the law though. 

Baby and Cherry made their way to Orlando first, it took 7 hours, 8 if you count the times they stopped and the traffic. They Didn’t once notice the white Mercedes following them.

Bats had followed the red car for 8 hours now. All of this to kill a girl. Bats didn’t trust Baby, now that he had found himself a girlfriend he didn’t want Baby to tell her anything, she could be working for the cops. He was determined to kill her though, one way or another. 

Baby pulled up by the beach. Neither of them had gone to a beach before and it definitely outshined their expectations. “Wow, this place is beautiful” Cherry gasped. “I know” Baby agreed. They stayed there for a few hours, sharing the occasional kiss. 

“Miles” Baby said, interrupting the silence. “What?” Cherry asked, confused. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I should tell you. Miles, that’s my real name” Baby admitted. “Wow, that’s kinda ironic how your a chauffeur then” Cherry giggled. 

They made their way back to the car and when they plopped down in their seats Cherry finally answered the unasked question. “Liliana” she said, “that’s my real name, it’s a family name” she told Baby. “I’ll have to make sure we keep it in the family then” Baby said, causing Cherry to look at him, slightly shocked. 

“I love you, Liliana. My Cherry” he whispered to her. “I love you too Miles” she whispered back. The car was silent before Baby pushed forward, pressing his lips against Cherry’s. 

Baby and Cherry found a 3 star B&B and got a double-bed bedroom. The bedroom wasn’t in the best shape, Baby attempted to sort it out while Cherry found them some dinner. 

“Okay, there was either a weird place that stunk of onions or a Chinese takeaway and I’m not kissing you for a week if you ate onions cuz they nasty” cherry announced as she strolled back into the room. “Baby?” She called as she checked the bathroom. The room was empty.

She found a note on the bed side table she picked it up and replaced it with the food. It said- “I’m going get us some food/drink for the rest of the journey, be back in a bit. Feel free to start dinner without me Xxx -Baby.” Cherry sighed, pulled out her chopsticks and spilt up the food before shutting the containers again and lying down. She closed her eyes for a second and before she knew it she was quietly dozing off. 

Bats strolled into the room where the girl slept. He pulled the gun from his hip before thinking better about it and putting it back. “Damn it” he sighed, he needed to kill her but he couldn’t attract to much attention. He looked over to the bathroom, there was only a shower, toilette and sink. Wait. Girls showered everyday ,right. Oh well, it’s worth a try.

He pulled out a bottle of hydrochloric acid, turned over the shower head and tipped the deadly liquid over the it. That should work. He wiped his prints of everything he touched before jumping back out the window and snapping it closed with a satisfying “Bang!”

Cherry woke with a start as a loud Bang echoed through the room. She looked around and saw that it was the window that closed. The latch must be broken, she shrugged. She started to eat her slightly cold but still warm food by the time Baby got back. 

“Hey Baby” she greeted. “Hey” he replied, putting down the two shopping bags and shrugging of his jacket. He jumped onto the bed and dug into his meal. 

Before getting into bed, Baby changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and Cherry stole Baby’s white top to sleep in. 

“Cherry, wake up. We overslept” Baby called to his girlfriend. “Mhmm nooooo” she groaned. “Yessssss it’s 12 o’clock” he called. “What?!” She shrieked, jumping out of bed. “We where meant to leave half an hour ago and if we don’t go now they’ll fine us” baby explained, pulling a jumper over his head. 

Baby loaded the car whilst Cherry quickly went to the toilette and put on some pants and leggings. “Let’s go, lets go, lets go” Cherry whispered to herself as she passed their room keys to the moody looking elderly woman sat at the front desk.

“Don’t turn around, I need to get dressed” Cherry instructed as she climbed in the back. She jumped back out 20 minuets later with a large red wool jumper on with the same white leggings and some black knee high heeled boots and her normal makeup, minus the lipstick. 

“Open up” she told Baby, popping some gum in her mouth before putting some in his. “Thanks” Baby said. Before he never really liked cherry flavoured things but now he found himself buying cherry coke and other things, much to Joe’s distaste. 

Cherry applied some red lipstick in the front mirror before tying the top half of her hair in a bun, with a quiff at the front. The rest of her hair flowed freely down her back and baby resisted the urge to run his hands through it. Cherry finished her look by putting her usual cat eye sunglasses with red tinted glass and her white earphones in. 

“Your turn” she announced. “Okay I’ll just pull over in a sec” he told her. “No it’s okay, we’ll just switch. Don’t wanna be late” she shrugged. “Don’t wanna cause a crash” he said in a sing-song voice. “Me and you both know that this isn’t the first time we’ve done a switch whilst someone else is driving” she deadpanned.

Cherry quickly slid onto Baby’s lap, putting her feet replacing Baby’s. Baby slid out the seat before sliding in the back to get dressed. He found himself starting at her whilst getting dressed, oddly compelled to the picture of Cherry driving. They switched again and then their drive continued as normal. 

They made their way into the drive in cinema within 3 hours. Cherry got the tickets out and handed them to Baby, sucking on a cherry lollipop. He turned and handed the tickets to.... Darling? “What are you doing here?” He whispered at her. “What are you doing here” she hissed back. “Date” he answered. “Heist” she told him before a cars horn cut through the short silence, forcing Baby forward.

Baby parked at the back of the lot. They both climbed onto the roof of the car with all their snacks and a few different IPods. They got back in the car half way through The sound of music. Cherry laid her head across Baby’s lap as the second film finished, closing her eyes. Before she knew it she was asleep. 

It was nearly midnight by the time Le Mis reached the middle. The main character stopped singing when a few knocks echoed through the car. Baby’s head spun to the window to see Buddy and Darling. He sighed and rolled the closest window down. 

“Hey guys” Baby greeted. “Aww Baby you two are adorable” Darling awed. “Here, we got you these” Buddy said, pushing a bag full of IPods and glasses through the window. “Did you steal these?” Baby Questioned. “No...” Darling trailed off before Cherry suddenly jostled, inhaling sharply.

“Cherry, Hey wake up” Baby called, pulling out one of Cherry’s earphones making her jump up. “Here you go, your favourite,” Baby said, giving Cherry a red thermos. “What?” She asked groggily. “Trust me, drink it, it’ll help you go back to sleep” He soothed. “Mkay” she grumbled, taking a sip. 

“That’s so cute, you know how to stop her nightmares” Darling sighed, quiet enough for Cherry not to hear them. Buddy was the only one that knew how to stop her nightmares. “We better get going” Buddy muttered as police sirens called out. 

Baby turned around to see Cherry fast asleep and mumbling under her breath. Baby leaned over her, taking out his headphones so he could hear what she was saying. “But Doc...I don’t want to leave my mo-“ she cut herself off when she heard the sirens, her eyes snapping open and her mouth snapping shut. 

“Did you just say Doc?” Baby asked Cherry, slightly curious. She paused for a moment before thinking up an excuse, “weird back to the future dream” she mumbled. 

Their road trip was over. Three perfect days, he knew nothing could be perfect for him, he should have expected this. 

Cherry climbed out the car with a giggle. “It’s kinda weird to be back” she hummed. “Yeah, wanna go grab a coffee first?” He asked her. “Why not” she shrugged , taking his hand as he lead the way to the coffee shop around the corner. 

Although baby said grab a coffee they both got a hot chocolate, as usual. They talked for a while, no awkward silences or anything like that. It was perfect. 

Walking home, a sleek blue car pulled up next to them. Baby unconsciously pulled Cherry behind him. A dark skinned bald man hopped out of the car and Baby audibly gasped. “What’s the matter Baby?” Cherry questioned. “Um- nothing” he coughed, speeding up. 

The man pulled a bat out of the back of his car, walking up behind the couple. “I’m sorry Baby” he apologised, swinging the bat at Cherry’s head. Their was a dull thwack as the wood hit the side of Cherry’s face. She fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Bats winced when he heard the crack, watching as Baby’s face turned from shock to anger to worry. He chose the right choice and ran back to his car. “Cherry, princess wake up” he begged, pulling out his phone out before fumbling with it as he called an ambulance.

Baby stayed at Cherry’s side the entire time. He pulled of his glasses and pulled his earphones out and hoped no one would recognise him. He decided against pulling off Cherry’s glasses as one of the arms had smashed into her skin. 

Baby didn’t know how long it was until the paramedics shown up. They pushed through a small crowd that had gathered as they made their way to the pair. “Hello, sir can you tell me what happened?” A woman with short brown hair asked. “Umm...s-some guy pulled up in a blue car and hit her round the head with a wooden bat,” he stuttered out. 

He climbed into the ambulance, holding onto Cherry’s hand the entire time. “Mhm Baby” she mumbled, opening her eyes, that were still covered by her sunglasses, slightly. “Hello ma’am, can you tell me your name?” The paramedic asked. “Cherry” she answered, trying to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by the woman. 

“Your real name, full name please” she requested. “It’s just Cherry”she repeated. “Ma’am I’m going to need your real name” she asked, slightly annoyed. “I... don’t know it... lily, I think. Maybe Liliana,... ask Doc” she muttered eyes drifting closed. “Cherry, you can’t go back to sleep” the medic said, giving her a concerned look.

Baby kept Cherry awake by talking to her for the whole ambulance ride. When they got there Baby begrudgingly left Cherry’s side to speak to the medic. “Do you know her name?” She asked. “She goes by Cherry but my best guess is Liliana, she mentioned that her real name.” He answered. She nodded, “Do...Do you have a name?” She asked “Miles _______“ (A.N: idk his last name...) Baby answered. 

Baby and Cherry where stuck there for two days even though Cherry insisted that she was fine. He had only left a few times, to get food and once to tell joe what had happened. She had a dark bruise blooming on the right side of her face with a semi-healed cut from her glasses.

“Baby, can we have garlic bread pizza for dinner tonight?” Cherry asked as Baby rolled her to his car in a wheelchair. Baby opened the car door for her and she jumped out of the wheelchair and into the car.   
“Sure” 

Cherry woke up to a phone ringing. She recognised the ring tone as her burner phone. She lifted her head off Baby’s chest and reached over to her shelf and picked it up. “Doc, what you want, it’s early” Cherry greeted. “I heard about the incident, are you alright?” He questioned. “Stalker alert” she joked. She heard Doc sigh on the other end. “Yes, I’m fine” she admitted with a small smile. 

Baby groaned, rolling over and opening his eyes slightly. “Got to go” she whispered into the phone, putting it down but not hanging up. Doc didn’t hang up either, wanting to get all the information he could. “Morning Babes” Cherry cooed, stroking some hair out of his face. “Morning princess” he whispered back, voice still hoarse from sleep. 

“You want some breakfast?” She asked, pulling off the covers. “I’ll make it, you go hop in the shower” he offered, oblivious to the fact that Doc could hear them. “How about we go out for breakfast? We’ve only got a few days until I’m back at work” Cherry asked, tilting her head to the side. Baby could see the bruise still splattered on the side of her face, smaller but still their. Bats was gonna pay for what he did. 

Doc still hasn’t hung up by the time they left, burner phone tucked in her back pocket. Baby was wearing his usual outfit. Cherry was wearing a white sleeveless crop top, with a low neck, a silky red skirt with a small gold belt, small red heels, her usual makeup painted on, white earphones in and black glasses on, choosing not to put her contacts in as it was a dark enough morning to survive without her sunglasses. If not she could just nick Baby’s.

“What can I get for you?” The blond waitress at Bo’s diner asked, her name tag said Deborah. “Can I have an English breakfast with some orange juice please?” Cherry requested. The girl nodded, writing down the order. “Same please” Baby said. “They’ll be right over” she said before strolling off. 

Cherry leant into Baby’s shoulder. “Mhmm we should just take joe and run away” she mumbled. “Where’s this coming from?” He asked, running a hand over her curly hair. “I don’t wanna leave this life. I wanna stay like this forever. I don’t wanna go back to work” she sighed. “Me too” he admitted, kissing the crown of her head.

They stayed like that until the food came over. “Here you go” Deborah sighed, placing the plates on the table along with two glasses of orange juice that she had skilfully carried. “Thanks” Cherry and Baby said at the same time. Once Deborah had left Cherry picked up her fork and dug in. 

“Where do you think we would go if we did run away?” Baby asked Cherry, half way through their meal. “We would head west on 20 with a car we can’t afford with a plan we don’t have. Just us, our music and the road.” She sighed. She liked the fact that Baby had automatically included himself in the idea of running away. She started the subject of with “I” and he had changed it to “We.”

The rest of their work-free days flew by and before they knew it, it was the night before they started work again. 

“Baby” Cherry called into the darkness of her room. “Yeah?” Baby replied. “What do you wanna be, career-wise?” She asked him. “I would love to be a driving instructor or a race car driver, something that inspires people” he told her, a smile ghosting his lips at the idea of a life he could have had. 

“What about you?” He questioned. “A nurse probably oh wait no, an artist” She sighed, thinking about how her future could have panned out. “I didn’t know you did art” he hummed, slightly curious. 

Cherry turned the bedside lamp on, watching Baby. “Stay there, try not to move” she smirked. She hopped up, rushing around the room and eventually setting up an easel with some chalk and paper. 

It only took Cherry half an hour to draw a sketch of Baby, his face already so familiar in her mind. Baby had watched her do it, looking at the curve of her wrist, how she bit her lip in concentration, how she occasionally rubbed her foot up against her leg to keep warm but refusing to retreat to the covers. “Here” Cherry said happily, presenting her work to her model. 

Baby never really liked pictures of him but he had to admit she had done a great job. “This is going in the wall” she admitted as she abandoned her post, turned off the lamp and jumped back into bed. Baby wrapped his arms around her small frame, attempting to give Cherry some of his heat, and that’s how they fell asleep.

Baby had gotten used to waking up at 5:50, 10 or so minutes before his girlfriend would wake up due to recurring nightmares. She continually refused to talk about it but Baby still made her hot chocolate to get her back to sleep. 

This time though, her nightmares was twice as bad as usual. She would shake, occasionally shout and groan. He rushed over, shaking her shoulder gently, as always and pulling out only one earphone. 

“Mmhm I fucking hate you asshole, you killed her m-“ her green eyes shot open, instantly latching on to Baby’s own. “Can you tell me? Maybe it’ll tell them go away” Baby suggested. “M’kay” she sighed after a moment of thought, taking the hot drink Baby offered.

She sipped at the drink, pinky finger sticking out as usual as she drank. “It’s about my parents” she admitted. Baby had the occasional dream about his parents too, but not as bad as Cherry did. “What happens in them, your dreams I mean?” He asked her hesitantly. 

“When I was little this guy came into the house after my farther had got on his bad page. He killed them, shot them both in the head,..... right in front of me. He took me hostage for a while before I escaped. It’s just..... I saw him again, about 5 weeks ago and it just triggered the dreams again.” She told him, tears welling up in her eyes at the memory of it. 

Baby slightly regretted asking, he pulled her onto his lap and held her close. “I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you Cherry” he promised. “It’s not me I’m worried about, he always used to tell me that if I do something wrong he’d kill everyone I love. He did it once and I don’t want him doing it again.” She said, a few tear tracks down her face. “It’s not the first time I’ve been threatened, I know a guy, he can keep us all safe, just Joe, me and you.” He sighed.

“That’s the thing Baby, he wouldn’t kill me. He’d make me watch it maybe even do it” Baby shivered at the thought, he only knew one man that was bad enough to do that and he hoped that they weren’t the same person.

They both finished their drinks before getting ready in record time. Baby went over to his apartment to freshen up and feed Joe so Cherry took that as her time. She pulled out her burned and called “Mozart in a go cart.” She waited a few seconds for him to pick up. “Hello?” A familiar voice sounded through the speakers. She felt like she knew that voice, but the phones muddle up voices so she can’t be sure...

“Hey, really sorry but I was gonna grab breakfast and wondered if you’d like anything?” She said. That was weird, Baby thought. None of the other criminals where like that. She didn’t want to be a criminal in the fist place, his memory chimed in. 

“Oh...could I just have a hot chocolate please?” He asked. “Yeah sure, see you later” Cherry snapped the phone shut after hanging up. 

Baby was ready so he decided to go back to Cherry’s apartment. “Heya Babes” Cherry greeted with a smile. “Hi princess” he said, kissing her cheek. Cherry was wearing black boyfriends jeans with a thick black belt and a low cut black top, it hugged her figure perfectly. She had on her usual makeup- red lipstick, red to black smokey eye etc. She also wore her white earphones, circular red tinted glasses and had the bottom half of her curly hair down and parts of the top wrapped into a plat. 

Baby wore his usual outfit of a white top, dark jeans and a bomber jacket. His phone rang and he sighed dramatically. “Bye princess, I’ll see you tonight” he waved. “By babes.” She sighed as she watched him round the corner and out of sight. 

Cherry put on a red trench coat and his a few blades and guns in hidden holsters before sliding two katanas into their rightful place, hidden in her back between her coat and top. She left to go and grab 2 hot chocolates, a black coffee for Doc, a croissant as well as two Oreo pancakes, for the get away driver, that Baby had introduced her too. 

She took the long way to the hide out, opting to save as much time as she could. She strolled around until she couldn’t procrastinate anymore and made her way to the hell hole.   
She took the stairs up so she could get a better chance of escape from the room, if need be. 

“Everybody, this is Ruby” Doc announced, pointing to her shadowed face. “Doc, it’s rude to point” she snapped, strolling up to him and gently smacking his hand out of her face. She placed her bag on the table and handed Doc his coffee and croissant from it. 

“Where’s mine?” A dark haired man with tattoos asked. “In the shop” she retorted. “This is Dagger” Doc introduced, “Eddie the nose, JD” he said pointing at two men that sat in the back. “And I’m sure you already know our driver, Baby” Doc smirked. She whipped around to see Baby flipping through photos on his phone, not noticing her.

With a glare she turned back to Doc, elegantly pulling out one of the Katanas and bringing it swiftly to his neck. She only added a little force and used the side of the blade so it wouldn’t cut him, just hurt. “Give me a good reason I shouldn’t kill you now” Cherry spat. “Because you would make a lot of people mad” he reasoned. “I don’t give a shit.” He rolled his eyes. “Or maybe because a bullet travels a lot faster than your silly little knives can” he added in response, sliding out a gun. Cherry just pulled out a gun with her other hand and placed it against his forehead.

“You fucking promised to leave him alone, asshole” she growled. “I didn’t break that promise, he’s been in my dept for about a decade now” Doc explained. The shouting had finally caught Baby’s attention. “Cherry?” He asked, flabbergast. “Heya babes” she smiled. His small smile turned to a snarl as he snapped his head to Doc. “You promised, fucking promised you wouldn’t recruit her.” Baby shouted at Doc. “For fuck sake! Cherry has been working with me for 15 years- since she was 6!” He shouted back. 

Q“He’s the one that killed your parents?” Baby asked Cherry as she slipped her weapons away. “You told him? You never tell anyone” Doc gasped. “I told him because I trust him” she said, silencing them both as she dragged a chair to where Baby was sitting in the corner.

Doc sighed before starting the plan. Baby and Cherry sat at the back, listening to their music and reading Docs lips whilst they ate their Oreo pancakes. Cherry had slung her legs over Baby’s knees and Baby had threw his arm around Cherry’s waist, leaning his head against her shoulder. “Baby, Cherry my dear I’m gonna need you up here” Doc called motioning to the planning table. “You don’t get to call me that” Cherry scolded. “I might as well be your farther, I get to call you what I want” he snapped causing Baby to look at her in shock.

“Your not my farther and don’t call yourself that because my farther was actually a decent person, unlike yourself.”she retorted. “I am” he snapped. “Blackmailing me, threatening to kill everyone I love, killing my parents in front of me when I was 6, blackmailing my boyfriend and forcing me to do illegal things to pay you back is not what a decent person does. Would you like me to continue with the proof or have you realised?” She hummed, not showing her full anger. 

“Why are you like this with me?” He questioned. “Look Doc, you cant fix yourself by breaking someone else. I’m not here for you to use.” She quoted, shouting to begin with and turning to a harsh whisper. “Your mothers words, very poetic” Doc hummed. “I don’t want this life, I never needed to know how to kill someone, I never needed to actually kill someone. I was happy and then you dragged me back here. When I get out of your dept, I swear to god your a dead man.” She growled, slamming one of her knives on the table. 

“Where did you get that?” He asked, clearly shocked. “From my mother’s dead body” she told him, “you and I both know what it means, I don’t think you want it to become a reality so don’t push me. You. Do. Not. Call. Me. Cherry.” She slipped the knife back into her pocket and sat at the end of the table glaring daggers into the back of Docs head. 

Baby carefully pulled Cherry into a side hug, kissing the top of his head. “Cherry, I love you” He whispered into her ear. She looked up loving and slightly shocked at him, all anger disappeared. Baby knew he loved her but seeing her like that, fight for him, stand up for herself. But now he knew for sure. “I love you too Baby” she whispered back, placing a kiss on his lips.

“Damn this is the most emotion I’ve ever seen from Baby” Eddie hummed, watching their interaction. Cherry just flipped him off. “Be here tomorrow, 8:30, I’ll have the usual Ch..Ruby” he ordered. “Get it yourself then” she grumbled, taking Baby’s hand and leading the way out. “You’ll get over this Ruby, you always do!” Doc shouted after her.

Baby led the way to his car and jumped in the back seat, Cherry followed. “Chauffeur?” She asked with a smirk. “Technician?” He retorted with a similar smirk. He lent over to kiss her and that’s how Dagger found them: making out on the back seats of Baby’s car. 

He knocked on the window, “Hey love birds, get a room” he mocked only to have both Baby and Cherry stick their middle fingers up at him. “Okay, okay jeez I’m going” he said before leaving. “Good.” Cherry called after him. 

Baby and Cherry continued where they where once they got into their hallway. Baby unlocked the front door of his apartment, fumbling with the key as he kissed Cherry. He pushed the door open and they both stumbled in. Neither of them expected to be met with an angry looking Joe. 

Baby let go of Cherry, both of them flushing red. “Other apartment” was all Joe signed before he rolled off. “Hey, when did Joe he so wise?” Cherry joked. “Are you suggesting we take his advice?” Baby wondered out loud. Baby’s hair was ruffled an his glasses were abandoned in the car, he had one earbud hanging out and red lipstick smudged over his lips. Cherry wasn’t much better, her hair was a complete mess from when baby ran his fingers through it and her lipstick was barley there, she had abandoned her glasses like baby but she still had both of her earphones left in. “Hell yes” she laughed, leading the way. 

Baby woke up with his arm around Cherry’s waist and her head in the crook of his neck. He pushed her hair out of his face and sat up. He and Cherry had to be at the planning room in an hour. “Princess, we gotta wake up” he mumbled into her hair, pulling out an earbud. Her eyes fluttered open. “We gotta be there in an hour princess” he sighed.

Baby got dressed into his usual outfit with a pair of dark shades. Cherry wore a baggy red play suit, all her weapons hidden, other than her katanas, her usual makeup and some dark glasses like Baby’s. 

Once they got to base Cherry put on a shoulder length platinum white wig and some blue lipstick that suited her surprisingly well and a large black trench coat. “Wait, are you coming on the heist? Aren’t you supposed to stay at the base?” JD questioned as he entered. “I have to get in to the mainframe via the computers at the bank” Cherry answered with a shrug.

Finally, they where ready to leave. Baby jumped in the front along with Cherry- much to Dagger’s distaste. Baby held her hand the entire way there. “Be careful Cherry” Baby ordered, pecking his lips. “Always am” she told him, switching her and Baby’s song at the same time so they synched. 

Cherry was out first, she stayed just outside the car though, so baby didn’t see her. He was lip singing and dancing to a song- brighton rock by Queen one of their favourites. she had to laugh when he used an abandoned water bottle as a microphone. Cherry jumped into the passenger seat and Baby flushes red, realising that she’d seen his whole performance. 

“Next time I’m recording” she giggled. She saw the others getting ready to leave the Bank and leaned toward Baby. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. They broke apart, slightly breathless and some of Cherry’s lipstick on Baby’s lips. “Be careful” she repeated. “Always am” he copied, a little breathless. 

A second later Eddie the nose, JD and Dagger jumped into the back of the car. “Go, go, go!” Dagger shouted. Baby floored it, gone before JD even had time to close the door. Cherry squealed slightly, shocked by the speed. “Agh Babes your gonna kill us!” She squealed, shutting her eyes as Baby made a sharp U-turn. “You trust me don’t you?” He asked with a grin. “Always” she answered. “Then don’t worry” he told her. 

“Stop being so god damn sappy and drive!” Eddie shouted. Baby made a sharp turn and he smashed into the door with a hiss causing Cherry to laugh. They drove the police round in circles for about 3 more minuets before they had lost them, Baby’s face staying consecrated the whole time and treating it like a normal car ride as the others cling onto handles to stop smashing into windows and people. Baby raced into the switch garage, not noticing a determined civilian sneak in after him. 

They hopped out of the one car and jumped into the other, only Cherry wasn’t their. “Cherry?” Baby called. Their was a bang against the car and a dull thud as Cherry hit the floor by Baby’s window. She had her hands over her ears and was screaming in pain. He hoped out of the car, sliding next to her as Dagger put two bullets in the mans head. 

“We don’t have time for this, get her in the car!” JD shouted. Sirens called from the distance and JD dropped the cash before running off. Baby picked Cherry up and she hung on his shoulders. “Cherry, hold on a sec” he said, mainly to himself. He pulled off her wig to free her black locks as well as her trench coat and her glasses to reveal her drooping eyes. He helped her into the car and Griff sped off. 

Cherry’s head lolled to the side and she fell over the back seats of the car. Baby wiped off her blue lipstick before chucking the wipe in the boot. “Get us there quick” he told Griff. He did all the basic health checks and she was fine- thank god. He pulled her head onto his lap and stroked her hair. “Mhm Baby,” She mumbled. “Heya princess” he whispered into her hair even though he knew she couldn’t her him. She groaned before rolling over to face his stomach. She hissed in pain as she slowly lost conciseness.

There was silence for a few minutes before police sirens started to echo. Baby tensed as the cops behind motioned for them to pull over. “Relax, it’s probably cause I was speeding” Dagger said as he pulled to a stop and pulled down the window.

“Sir, you where going 50 in a 30 mile zone, care to explain?” A blonde office asked. “I’m sorry, but my sister is really ill and I’m taking her to my mother, she’s a doctor” Dagger lied. “What happened to her?” He questioned and Griff froze. “She’s got morning sickness and it’s quite severe” Baby cut in. 

“And you are?” The police man sighed. “Her boyfriend” he answered, truthfully. “You?” He wondered, pointing to Eddie. “Their father” he said innocently. In all fairness he was old enough to be their father. “Right, she looks pretty bad so I’m going to let you off with a warning” he said after a woman called for backup on his radio. “Thanks officer” Dagger thanked before rolling off. 

“Morning sickness? Something your not telling us Baby?” Dagger asked with a smirk. Baby flushed red, “What that was the first thing that came to mind” he shrugged, looking down to see Cherry sleepily looking back at him. “Mhm we should have a baby Baby, we could call it........ Teddy” she mumbled, making Baby blush. “I’m kidding” she laughed. 

Nobody else spoke the rest of the journey other that Cherry’s occasionally mumbling. When they got back Baby picked up Cherry bridal style and brought her into the lift. “What happened?” Doc snapped as soon as the metallic whirring of the lift silenced. “She got shot at and the noise was too loud.” Baby answered, sitting down in his usual seat with Cherry on his lap. 

“The police had a lead that leads them to this block so they’ll be keeping an eye on the cameras for the next twenty four hours. You will all be staying here, except Cherry, that is if she wants to leave. Dagger and Baby your in here, Eddie your in there” Doc said, pointing to a small room. “And where are you going to sleep?” Dagger questioned. “My office. Now be thankful I even gave you a bed” he shot back pointing to an old arm chair. “That’s not a bed” Dagger called after Doc who had left, presumably to go and setup his own room. 

“Hey princess” Baby called to Cherry, trying to wake her up. Dagger scoffed, “grow a pair” he said before walking over to rip out her earphones. She jumped off Baby’s lap, launching herself at Dagger, choking him in a headlock before she snapped out of it. “Shit” she mumbled before quickly letting him go, as if his skin burnt her. “What the hell?” Dagger gasped as Cherry ran to the lift. 

Baby managed to hop in before the doors snapped shut. He pressed stop on the lift before cuddling up to Cherry. He repeated everything Doc had told them to her in sign language before kissing the crown of her head and pressing stop on the lift again. 

“I’ll go get us some clothes and stuff and then I’ll come back here.” Cherry signed to him. “You sure?” Baby asked. “Let’s face it, you couldn’t survive without your human radiator” she pointed out. “Very true” he admitted.

“Bye baby doll” Baby signed. “That’s new” Cherry replied, “I like it Babes” she signed , stepping out of the lift and into the car park with a wave. Baby pressed the button to the 4th floor and watched Cherry disappear as the doors closed. 

Cherry came back half an hour later with a back pack full of clothes and other necessities. She was met with Doc who was holding a large red gift box as well as a long one. “What’s this?” Cherry asked him, walking further into the room. 

“Happy birthday” he said, handing her the boxes. “It’s my birthday?” She questioned. “Yes it is, this is for you” Baby chimed in, placing a large, heavy box on top of Docs as well as a small jewellery box on top of that. 

“What’s this?” She asked with a smile. “Open it and find out” Baby suggested, kissing her cheek. Cherry placed them all down on the table. 

She pulled the long box off the pile before opening it. There lay two long katanas, with Cherry red handles. “Oh my god, they’re beautiful” she gasped. 

Cherry gently lifted one from the box. “The balance is great” she hummed. Doc pulled up a dummy as Cherry inspected the blade. “Show them what you can do” he smirked. Cherry mimicked his expression before flipping and slicing the dummy’s head clean off. 

“Damn” Dagger muttered as Eddies eyebrows flew into his hairline. Baby just stood there shocked. Of course he knew Cherry could handle weapons as a “weapon instructor” but he never imagined her to be this... shocking. 

“Thanks Doc” she repeated. “No problem, maybe you could teach Baby a few tricks. Now, next one” Doc said, handing her the other box. She opened it to reveal 10 golden finger ring claws, all connected by small but strong metal wires. They where all sharp to the touch and 1-2 inches long. 

“Are these...?” She trailed off. “They’re replicas, not the original. I couldn’t find the ones you used to have” Doc told her. Cherry slipped them on and they fit like they where made for her, knowing Doc they probably were.

She slowly ran her hand over the dummy’s chest, leaving claw marks in it’s wake. “Oh these are gonna be as fun as I remember” she said with a smirk. “Okay, my turn” Baby announced, handing her the small box first. 

She pulled of the ribbon and opened it to show a silver necklace. There lay, on a small white cushion, four charms. A pair of headphones, a cherry, a pair of sunglasses and a car. “Aww Baby it beautiful. Thank you so much” she awed. 

“Here, let me put it on” he offered. Cherry passed it to him and he tied it loosely around her throat. “Next one” he hummed to himself as he passed the heavier box to Cherry.

Inside their was three records, a signed copy of the Beatles best, a signed copy of Queen’s best and a redbone one. Underneath there was 12 different band tops, 2 pairs of Beatles leggings and one guns and roses pair of converse. There was also a few dozen CDs including, cage the elephant, blink 182, MCR, good charlotte and more. 

Finally there was a letter addressed to her. She opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it through twice, just to make sure she wasn’t imagining it. “So you can become a nurse. Your interview is in a few years though, when your out of this life” he told her. 

“Baby.....how?” She asked in a whisper, tears trapped in her eyes. “In your own words, I’m a tight arse when it comes to money, so I had plenty saved up” he answers, smiling at his partners amazed face. She carefully placed the letter down and ran up to him, jumping into his arms and bending down for a kiss. 

“I love you” she told him with a wide smile. “I love you to princess” he said. “Okay, enough feelings for today. Get to bed” Doc told them, slightly angry that Baby got her a better gift than him, before strolling of to his room. 

Least to say that night was hell. Dagger didn’t go to sleep, saying he didn’t trust anyone. That made Baby and Cherry cautious so they didn’t get any sleep either. Cherry mainly just practiced fighting with her new weapons and Baby watched, mesmerised. 

“Your free to go” was what Doc said as he entered the main room. Cherry and Baby were gone as soon as the last syllables left his mouth. 

“Mhhhm bed” Cherry grumbled as she hit her comfy mattress. “That was exhausting” Baby sighed, landing next to her. They were both asleep within the next 2 minuets. Cherry didn’t even stir that night she was so tired, unfortunately tired enough that she missed Baby getting up and leaving.

He wriggled his key around in the keyhole for a few seconds before it clicked. Baby slipped inside his apartment, closing the door behind him. He pulled his burner from his pocket and pressed “call” on Doc’s contact. 

It went to voicemail. “Hey, call me when you get this. We need to discus Cherry’s...pies” he told the phone. He only had to wait a few minutes before Doc called back. 

“What do you need to know?” Doc snapped. “How long has she got left?” He asked. “Bout the same time as you” he answered before the line went dead. Happy with his answer, Baby made his way back to Cherry’s apartment, locking the door behind him. 

Over the next few weeks they did simple jobs, they even did one with Bats which started with a particularly large it hitting his crotch harder than expected from Cherry.

They had completed their last job. Finally! “Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight Cher you know, to celebrate?” Baby asked once they got home. “Sounds great” she hummed, running her hand down his arm before joining hands. 

They went to the ‘finest wine-ing and dining in town’ as Baby put it. Cherry got dressed up in a red dress that went down to her knees (and also hid a few weapons) it had a low top and was sleeveless. 

It was all going great until Baby asked for the bill. “A gentleman picked that up for you” the waiter told them, pointing to a familiar brunette. “Shit” Cherry mumbled to herself as the waiter left. Her and Baby rose at the same time to meet him, hands interlocking on the way. 

“What do you want Doc? We’re done you can’t do this anymore” Cherry questioned, getting straight to the point. “No, I said we were straight not that we were done. You’ve paid your dept now it’s time to get profit” he said, taking a swig of his drink. “So are you in?” He asked. “No” her and Baby said simultaneously. 

“Let me rephrase that for you. Either your in or I will break your legs and kill everybody you love” He snapped. “Fine” Baby sighed. Doc marched off leaving the two of them alone. Their happy mood was over and so they retreated back home. 

Their next mission was the biggest they’d been on in a while. Cherry stayed at base though. She sent Baby on his way with a kiss and ‘be careful’ he always was but she had to make sure. 

The last thing she imagined was what happened next. Baby showed up, splattered with blood and sweaty. “We need to leave Buddy, Darling and Doc will come looking for us.” he told her. “Uh yeah” 

And they did. That was their escape. They moved to England and lived a quiet life there. No one ever found out about what they did. They never did quite settle for a quiet life in the end though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment telling me what you think, feel free to leave some constructive criticism... Possibly a Kudos...?


End file.
